1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cockpit cross member for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 199 26 636 A1 is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and relates to a cockpit cross member for a motor vehicle. The cockpit cross member has a tubular basic member onto which two lateral fastening brackets can be pushed and fixed. The fastening brackets virtually completely surround some regions of the basic member and are connectable to the motor vehicle body by a fastening plate.
DE 10 2008 006 608 also is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and discloses another cockpit cross member. DE 10 2008 006 608 was first published after the above-identified priority date.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved the cockpit cross member of the type disclosed in DE 199 26 636 A1 and in DE 10 2008 006 608.